1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel solid pharmaceutical compositions and processes for the bulk production of said compositions. This invention also provides methods of using the pharmaceutical compositions in the treatment of cancer.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, solid pharmaceutical compositions comprise a pharmaceutically active ingredient, such as a small molecule, admixed with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients in amounts appropriate to maintain the original activity of the active ingredient. These compositions are typically delivered to patients in the form of tablets or capsules.
Examples of particular active ingredients can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,784, US Publication No. 2008/0045501, US Publication No. 2008/0167292, and U.S. Application No. 61/306,047, filed Feb. 19, 2010, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, which disclose compounds that inhibit Aurora kinase enzymes. These applications additionally disclose methods for the preparation of these compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and methods for the prophylaxis and therapy of diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with overexpression and/or amplification of Aurora kinases, including, but not limited to, cell proliferative disorders such as cancer.
Important considerations during the manufacturing of solid pharmaceutical compositions include preserving the crystal form of the active ingredient and maintaining the active ingredient's chemical and physical stability. Manufacturers generally target a 2- to 3-year shelf life for pharmaceutical compositions.
Thus, there is a need to develop solid pharmaceutical compositions that are stable and have favorable bioavailability. In particular, there is a need for solid pharmaceutical compositions comprising Aurora kinase inhibitors.